Mashymre Cello
is a character from Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ. He also appears in Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Deleted Affair: Portrait Of Young Comet and the Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ Side Story: Mirage of Zeon manga. An officer of Neo Zeon, he was known for his intense devotion to Haman Karn. History The captain of the Neo Zeon Endra-class Endra, he is always seen wearing a garnished rose that Haman Karn gave to him, due to his obsession with Haman. He is first seen as an optimistic young officer and finds himself in a few comical situations among his own crew. However, after a series of defeats at the hands of Judau Ashta and the AEUG, control of the Endra is handed over to Chara Soon. He does not appear again until the colony drop on Dublin, for which he was responsible. Although still dedicated to Haman, by this point he has largely abandoned his pacifistic and idealistic concepts (although comments by other characters suggest this may be the result of psychological conditioning and/or attempts to turn him into a Cyber Newtype), and has adapted a colder, more destitute outlook towards battle. He fights for Haman at the Battle of Axis against the rebel forces of Glemy Toto. Mashymre is killed after displaying an impressive amount of Newtype powers and detonating his mobile suit while fighting Rakan Dahkaran and his Döven Wolf team during the Battle of Axis. Many were impressed by this display of power, including Mashymre's beloved leader Haman Karn. Despite this, Haman coldly comments that all it really means is that the number of resources available to her had decreased by one. Gallery 41l+JVGq4ZL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Mashymre Cello as featured in Gundam War card game NCH021.jpg|Mashymre Cello as featured in Gundam War card game Mashima-cda12-cut.jpg|Young Mashymre Cello as seen on Char's Deleted Affair: Portrait Of Young Comet Vol.12 Z-Define_vol12_contents.jpg|Axis Zeon's young officers as featured in Volume 12 of Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam Define: clockwise from left - Chara Soon, Mashymre Cello, Illia Pazom and Gerald Sinclair. Chara_MashymreCello_p01.jpg|Mashmyre Cello manifests his Cyber Newtype power in The Battle of Axis Character Profile Mashymere Cello.jpg Character Profile Gundam Info Mashymere Cello.jpg Gundam ZZ RAW v1 14.jpg Trivia *Mashymre's rose has gone through preservative procedures in order to prevent it from withering away. *Patrick Colasour from Gundam 00 can be considered as a reference to Mashymre, as both men serve as comic relief in their respective series and also act as an ace pilot of sorts to their respective faction. Patrick also extremely infatuated with his superior officer, Kati Mannequin, similar to how Mashymre is obsessed with Haman Karn. *In Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Deleted Affair: Portrait Of Young Comet, Cello is seen giving a rose to Haman Karn during a parade on the asteroid, Moussa.Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Deleted Affair: Portrait Of Young Comet - Volume 4 - Chapter 15 - Page 15 *He makes a brief appearance in One Day: Haman's Deleted Affair. *Upon completion of the Zeon campaign in the Mobile Suit Gundam 0083 Card Builder arcade game, one can glimpse Cello in the ending during Aiguille Delaz's victory speech. *In Super Robot Wars X, Mashymre has gone berserk by bad memories and is being controlled by Ack Smoggle. If requirements are met by the player, Mashymre will return to normal and join X-Cross, the game's protagonist crew. References img_1216673_37916356_0.jpeg img_1216673_37916356_1.jpeg img_1216673_37916358_0.jpeg External links *Mashymre Cello on Wikipedia ja:マシュマー・セロ Category:Deceased